masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect Guide
This page will contain walkthroughs for each mission, as well as player guides for some or all classes. Walkthrough People who want the level 50 and 60 achievements, don't try to get all the experiance possible in the game. After you beat the game you can start your character over by going to create new character and selecting the bottom most option. You can then replay the character at the level you finished the game and with all items you had, and gain levels on top of that (all items on other characters are transferred to you, and you gain doubles of what you had on). Eden Prime You begin the game aboard the Normandy, where you learn that you are traveling to the peaceful planet of Eden Prime for what is supposed to be a shakedown mission. You also find out that Nihlus, a Spectre agent, is on board too. After a brief talk with Joker, the pilot, head to the far back of the ship. You can also talk to Navigator Pressly and the ship's resident medic, Dr. Chakwas here. When you get to the Comm room, you meet Nihlus. After a short conversation, Captain Anderson enters the room and informs you of the true nature of the mission, which is a covert pick-up of a Prothean beacon recently discovered during an excavation. You also learn that Nihlus will be evaluating you during the mission in order to recommend you as a candidate to become a Spectre. At this point, a crew member alerts Capt. Anderson of a transmission that was just received. It shows a human squad on Eden Prime calling for help while coming under attack. After Nihlus leaves the ship alone to scout ahead, you and two squadmates touch down to begin the mission. Head down to a small river and turn left - don't worry, the Gas Bags can't attack you (though they pop if you shoot them). After moving forward for a bit, a cutscene will start, and a member of your squad, Corporal Richard L. Jenkins, is quickly killed by a small group of Geth Drones. Take cover behind some rocks and pop out to take them down; use this opportunity to train yourself to preserve accuracy with whatever weapon you're using. After taking the drones down, examine Jenkins' corpse for a short conversation and some Paragon/Renegade points. Continue on; at the top of the hill, some more drones will attack you. Take them down and proceed. Eventually you will trigger a cutscene showing Ashley Williams trying to escape from geth troops after they impale a human. After killing the geth troops, you have a conversation with Ashley. She informs you that she is the only surviving member of her squad, and that the beacon is nearby. Look around to find a crate containing armor, an upgrade kit containing ammo upgrades, and a medical kit containing medi-gel. Head towards the beacon, where you'll encounter more geth troops. After disposing of them, investigate the dig site, which begins a dialogue. Ashley says that the beacon is gone and has been moved. She then suggests checking the nearby research camp. Before leaving the dig site area, look for a crate containing weapons. While approaching the camp, you'll watch a cutscene that shows a husk being released from an impalement pod and coming to life. Proceed toward the camp and kill the husks that attack you. Try to keep your distance from the husks as much as possible, as they do significant damage. After killing the husks, find the upgrade kit containing weapons and armor. At the camp, find the Door Control and press A''' to use decryption to unloock it. If you have insufficient omni-gel, go to your equipment screen and convert some unused items into omni-gel by pressing '''Y. After successfully unlocking the door, enter the shed, which will trigger a conversation with Dr. Manuel and Dr. Warren. Afterwards, look inside the adjacent shed to find a crate containing a weapon, armor, and medi-gel. Follow the path beside the sheds to trigger the next cutscene, which shows Nihlus unexpectedly finding Saren, a fellow turian. The cutscene ends with Saren pointing his pistol at the unsuspecting Nihlus, who has his back turned to Saren. As the game returns to live action mode, you hear a gun shot. Proceed down the path, and you will discover a ship taking off, followed by an attack by more husks. Kill them and proceed forward where you will find the fallen Nihlus. As you begin to investigate, an unarmed human approaches, initiating a conversation. He introduces himself as Powell and says that he saw Nihlus get shot by another turian named Saren, who after killing Nihlus, left on a cargo train to the next platform, probably headed for the beacon. After the dialogue ends, more geth troops attack. Work your way to the train controls (use the map to find the location). Along the way, you will find a medical kit. Once you reach the controls, activate it to take the train to the next platform. While traveling, you watch a cutscene in which Saren instructs a geth to set charges to destroy the colony. He then stands next to the beacon and begins to levitate. When you reach the platform, you must disarm the four charges in less than five minutes, while being attacked by geth. Look for crates and a locker containing weapons and armor. After disarming the charges, fight your way to the west side of the cargo station and locate the beacon. Activate the beacon, which triggers a series of cutscenes. In the first, Ashley is getting drawn towards the beacon, but Shepard pushes her away and ends up being drawn in instead. While levitating, Shepard sees several disturbing images, then falls to the ground unconscious as the beacon explodes. The next cutscene shows Saren aboard a ship being informed that the colony was saved by a human squad from the Normandy, and that a human used the beacon. Saren proceeds to throw a fit of anger before stating that the human must be eliminated. Citadel Station You are woken by Dr. Chakwas aboard the Normandy. She informs you that you've been experiencing increased REM (rapid eye movement) typical of intense dreaming. Captain Anderson enters and requests to talk with you privately about Saren. After you tell him about the visions you had, he states that a report must be made to the Citadel, because Anderson considers Saren's attack an act of war and that he will try to wipe out the human race. After the conversations end, go to the cockpit and talk to Joker, which initiates a nice cutscene of the Normandy docking at the Citadel. You then see a heated discussion between Ambassador Udina and members of the Citadel Council about the events that took place on Eden Prime. The Council is displeased that Nihlus was killed and does not believe that Saren attacked Eden Prime. As such, they will not revoke his Spectre status without concrete evidence. After the Council ends the discussion, Udina briefly talks with you and Captain Anderson, then instructs your squad to meet him in the Citadel tower, which you can find by following the arrow on the radar. When you arrive, you meet Garrus Vakarian, the turian officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation of Saren. Proceed forward to the Council chambers, where the hearing is in progress. After a short debate, the Council denies the request to have Saren's Spectre status revoked. After the hearing, it is decided that you will have to find evidence to expose Saren. You will need to track down Garrus by talking to Harkin, a former C-Sec officer, at a club in the Lower Wards. After talking with Anderson, leave the Citadel Tower. On your was out, Ashley points out someone who appears to be tampering with one of the keepers. His name is Chorban. Talk to him to find out that he's been scanning the keepers to get readings of them. If you offer to help, he gives you his scanner and promises to pay you for each unique scan you do. Walk around and scan the four keepers in the Tower. Then use the Rapid Transit to travel to Chora's Den to speak with Harkin. As you enter the corridor outside the club, you encounter three hostiles. Kill them and proceed into Chora's Den. As you approach Harkin, a short cutscene begins involving Urdnot Wrex and a krogan bouncer. After the cutscene, talk to Harkin. Before he tells you where to find Garrus, he claims that Captain Anderson was the first human Spectre, but was kicked out after a failed mission, in which Anderson accused Saren of setting him up. Harkin then says that Garrus went to the Med Clinic in the Upper Wards to follow up a lead on Saren. On your way there, a reporter named Emily Wong flags you down and asks to speak with you. She is investigating corruption and organized crime, and asks that you share with her any information that you find. She implies that she will pay you for it. Proceed to the Med Clinic. As you enter, a cutscene begins showing Dr. Chloe Michel being threatened by a group of thugs. During the cutscene, the thug holding Dr. Michel is distracted by your squad's entrance, giving Garrus an oppurtunity to shoot him, which he does. Now the cutscene ends, and you dispose of the remaining thugs. Once that is taken care of, talk to Garrus and Dr. Michel to find out that the thugs work for Fist. They wanted to prevent her from telling Garrus about a wounded female quarian who offered information about the Shadow Broker. You learn that Fist was an agent of the Shadow Broker who is now working for Saren, and has kidnapped the quarian who has info linking Saren to the geth. You must now confront Fist. You also learn that the Shadow Broker's krogan bouncer has hired Wrex to take out Fist. At this point, Garrus joins you, and is now a selectable character you can add to your squad. Before leaving the Med Clinic, be sure to use the Replinish Medi-gel station on the wall. Use the Rapid Transit to go to the Presidium, and use the map to proceed to the Bank. Enter the Bank and talk to Barla Von. He says that you can find Wrex at the C-Sec Academy. Use the Transit outside the Bank and travel to the Embassies, which is near the C-Sec. Go down the ramp to the east and take the elevator to the C-Sec Academy. As you approach Wrex, a cutscene begins involving him and an officer. After the cutscene, a dialogue with Wrex begins. Garrus points out to him that Fist knows he's coming, and that they'd have a better chance working together. At this point, Wrex joins your squad. Take the Transit to Chora's Den. Kill two groups of thugs and proceed to Fist's office. During the gunfight there, a dialogue begins with Fist surrendering. He reveals that the quarian wanted to meet with the Shadow Broker, so he set up a trap and told her to meet at the alleyway behind the Upper Markets, where Saren's men would be waiting for her. As the conversation ends, Wrex kills Fist as he was hired to do. Live action resumes, and you have four minutes to reach the meeting location and save the quarian. You will have to kill a group of thugs as you leave Chora's Den. As you're walking down the alley toward the location, a short cutscene plays, in which the quarian asks a turian where Fist and the Shadow Broker are. The turian tells her to show him the evidence, but she refuses, and live action resumes. Kill the assassins and talk to the quarian, whose name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. After the conversation, the squad, plus Tali, goes to the Human Embassy where it is safe. A dialogue between you, Ambassador Udina, and Tali begins. She shows the evidence against Saren and explains how she got it. The talks end with Udina and Captain Anderson leaving for the Citadel Tower and Tali joining your squad. When live action resumes, your squad is at the far north end of the tower. Go to the Council Chamber and talk to Captain Anderson. This triggers a cutscene in which the audio evidence is played for the Council. They officially strip Saren of his Spectre status, and the Asari Councilor says she recogmizes the other voice in the audio as Matriarch Benezia. Then you, Anderson, and the Council discuss the Reapers and how Saren is using the geth for his own purpose. As the conversation progresses, the Council decides to promote you to a Spectre. After the dialogue ends, Spectre Training, Charm, and Intimidate are unlocked. Ambassador Udina informs you that he will provide you with a ship and crew. Head to the C-Sec Academy and take the elevator to the Alliance Docking Bay to meet him. Once there, you learn that Anderson is stepping down and handing command of the Normandy to you. When asked why he's doing this, he admits that he was a candidate to become the first human Spectre while on a mission with Saren 20 years ago, but that Sarenmade sure that he failed. Anderson then instructs you to find out what Saren was after on Feros and Noveria in hopes of finding the Conduit before Saren does. Udina then suggests that you track down Liara T'Soni, the daughter of Matriarch Benezia, who was last seen in the Artemis Tau cluster. After finishing the conversations, enter the Normandy and speak to your new crew. At this point, it is up to you which mission to do next. You have three choices: Feros, Noveria, or the Artemis Tau Cluster. Artemis Tau Cluster Noveria Noveria is a cold, and snow covered location. It has a Hazard Level of One. Upon exiting the Normandy expect a rude welcoming party. Weapons are not allowed on this planet for security reasons; unless you're a Spectre. Feros Find Fai Dan, the leader of the human colony on Feros. After speaking to him, a group of Geth will attack. Speak to him again after defeating them, and he'll tell you to visit the ExoGeni headquarters. Virmire Virmire is a beautiful, tropical planet with the one drawback of having AA towers, a Krogan breeding ground, and Sarens indoctrination lab. Other Class Guides Infiltrator Guide Achievement Guides Rich Achievement Guide Morality for Paragon/renegade achievement. Romance